ltroifandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar Eriksson
Oskar Eriksson or Owen Oskar Eriksson is the name of the main protagonist in both the novel and the 2008 Swedish-language film Let the Right One In, while Owen is the name given to this character in the 2010 English-language film Let Me In. In all three works, the character is a 12-year-old boy living with his single mother in a dreary housing estate during the early 1980s. He resides in Blackeberg, Stockholm, Sweden in both the novel and original film, and in Los Alamos, New Mexico, United States in the 2010 film. Initially, Oskar/Owen is a loner that has very few friends and lives in isolation. One of the few friends he has is Tommy, who is a major character in the book, but is omitted from both films, save one fleeting mention by Owen in Let Me In. Oskar/Owen is constantly harassed in school by a group of bullies that enjoy torturing and humiliating him, and he fantasizes of one day standing up for himself and injuring or disposing of them. As a result of these experiences, he is initially defensive when he first meets Eli/Abby. The two eventually form a close bond when she notices he is playing with a Rubik's cube, and, because of her fondness for puzzles, Eli/Abby's interest is piqued. After a particularly bad experience with the bullies, Eli/Abby advises Oskar/Owen that he needs to stand up for himself, and offers him words of encouragement, as well as support if he needs it. This leads to him standing up to the bullies and injuring the main bully while on an ice skating trip. After this, Oskar/Owen develops a closer relationship with Eli/Abby, even after he sees her vampiric form and discovers that she is a vampire. At the end of all three stories, Oskar/Owen and Eli/Abby have decided to flee, and are last seen on a train to an unknown destination, exchanging love messages through Eli's trunk lid. Oskar has a closer relationship with his mother in the novel and 2008 film than Owen does in Let Me In. In the novel and original film, Oskar's mother is caring, loving and spends time with him. In the 2010 film, Owen's mother is a neglectful, Christian alcoholic and her face is never shown, which might explain why he is drawn to Abby. This is comparable to Oskar's father in the novel and original film, who is also an alcoholic and neglectful of Oskar when he visits on weekends. Owen's father is never seen in Let Me In, his voice is heard once during a conversation with Owen on the telephone, where he seems very caring and concerned about Owen living with his mother. In the novel, Eli directly asks Oskar if he would ever consider becoming a vampire as well, to which he declines. This is not seen in either film. In the last sequel of the book, Let the Old Dreams Die. There is a conductor who ask Oskar for his ticket. This man's name is Stefan. When Oskar and Eli leaves the train station, Stefan sees them together at the station. They are sitting on the trunk with a knife and are exchanging blood with each other. Stefan knows something is not right and tells his story to the police, who are investigating the murders of several people and the disappearance of a young boy. Appearance Oskar is a 12-year-old kid with delicate, handsome-yet-fragile looks. He has a long, shaggy, blonde hair, pale skin and bluish eyes. Personality Oskar is rather a meek and a lonely boy who is oftenly bullied by his 3 classmates and dreams someday that he could take revenge on his tormentors, he has seen to have a killer tendencies. He is a loner, gets bullied constantlyand has an alcoholic dad and a mother who seems to work a lot. In addition, he did play a little "game" of stabbing a tree while pretending that it was Conny but when he witness Eli killing Lacke in the film or in the novel Oskar choose to reject murder after seeing it for the first time. Oskar also seems to be a smart kid he finds out Eli is a vampire when they were hanging out together. Relationships Eli He seems to have some keen interest Eli for the first time she taught him how to solve the rubik's cube and as they're relationship gets deeper Oskar finds himself in love with Eli and Eli feels the same towards him as they have trials to overcome such as finding out Eli is a vampire there relationship gets even more deeper with trust and faith to each other and when Lacke tried to killed Eli for avenging his friends deaths Oskar shouted no and Eli is awaken by the shout of Oskar she kills Lacke and thank Oskar by kissing him in the lips with Lacke's bloodstain on it he is distraught when Eli is about to leave him in the pool while Oskar was almost drowning and dying Eli comes back for him and kills all Oskar's tormentors the two couple decided to run away and leave Blackeberg for good. And after that it is implied that Oskar is a vampire and still with Eli in Barcelona during 2008 and still no one can ever find them and is said to be that they are very much happy together as a couple. Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist